<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by ladyazura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694823">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura'>ladyazura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn with Feelings, Post-Suicide Mission (Mass Effect), Shepard is very horny, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenaline coursed through her veins as they stumbled, somewhat tipsily, out of the elevator and into her cabin. </p><p>They were alive.</p><p> </p><p>OR: Shepard and Garrus celebrate surviving the Suicide Mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline coursed through her veins as they stumbled, somewhat tipsily, out of the elevator and into her cabin.</p><p> </p><p>They were alive.</p><p> </p><p>Against all odds, they had survived the trip through the Omega 4 Relay; they had taken on the Collectors and destroyed their base, <em>and </em>saved the Normandy crew. She even managed to top off the mission by giving the Illusive Man the proverbial finger before making out like a bandit with his ship and two of his best operatives.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t over yet. Not even close. The Reapers were still coming; but for now, Shepard let herself relax, if only for few hours. After fixing up the Normandy as best they could, at least until they could get to the nearest fuelling station, and making sure the crew was doing okay (or, well, as “okay” as they <em>could </em>be, given the traumatic ordeal they had been put through) she had spent the remainder of the evening in the lounge, celebrating and sharing drinks with her team.</p><p> </p><p>Which was how she found herself perched on the edge of her desk, mission reports shoved to the side, and legs wrapped tightly around Garrus Vakarian’s waist. She moaned as he squeezed her backside and rolled his hips against hers, sending a jolt of pleasure through her core. He was more assertive this time, more confident – in part because of the alcohol, but also because he knew her body now, just as she knew his. Pulling back, she met his lust-addled gaze and grinned lazily, stroking the back of his sensitive neck, eliciting a trilling noise from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised, Garrus. I didn’t think you’d be up for another round so soon.” She teased, tracing the front of his cowl with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same for you. We <em>did </em>just survive a suicide mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What can I say? I’m insatiable.” She smirked, locking her ankles together and drawing him closer. “I’m also <em>very </em>horny right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know.” Garrus drawled, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Shepard gasped when she felt sharp teeth graze her skin, closing her eyes and arching her back. “I can <em>smell </em>how badly you want this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She said breathlessly. “What are you gonna do about it, Vakarian?”</p><p> </p><p>Garrus pulled back, piercing eyes regarding her hungrily. She knew she must have been a sight to behold; clothes disheveled, hair falling out of its usual bun, cheeks flushed pink and chest heaving in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>She let out an undignified yelp when he suddenly cupped her ass and hoisted her up, carrying her down the steps and over to the sofa. As he sat them down, Shepard took the opportunity to yank her tunic over her head and discard it somewhere behind her. Her bra quickly followed suit, pale breasts spilling forth. She kept her gaze locked on his, trying to gauge his response, knowing her body – with her curves and soft, breakable skin despite its new enhancements – was a huge departure from the sharp angles he was probably used to. When she felt his plates shifting beneath her, however, she realized she must have been doing <em>something </em> for him, which assuaged her worries.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, Shepard claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, which he returned with equal fervor, clutching her hip with one hand while the other cupped the back of her head. A talon snagged her ponytail, and after a gentle tug, her hair was finally free, falling to her shoulders in a tangled red mess.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you so much.” She murmured, breaking the kiss and reaching between them.</p><p> </p><p>She still didn’t quite understand turian clothing – there seemed to be a lot of hidden buckles and clasps – but after a few seconds of struggling, she managed to unfasten the front of his trousers and slip her hand inside. Garrus was fully erect now, pulsing in her grasp. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she never wanted to suck a dick so badly in her life. It was only Mordin’s earlier warning about ‘ingesting’ and potential anaphylactic shock that made her hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when she began to drag her hand up and down along his slick length at an agonizingly slow pace, occasionally pausing to squeeze the base or run her thumb over the sensitive head.</p><p> </p><p>“Shepard, please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Shepard feigned innocence, like she wasn’t deliberately toying with him.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she stopped abruptly. Garrus let out something akin to a whine, eyes snapping open and narrowing accusingly when she stood. He looked like he was about to protest, but stopped when she kicked off her shoes and made quick work of her leggings and underwear, leaving her completely bare. Climbing back onto his lap, she wasted no time lowering herself onto his cock, biting back a moan as he stretched her to the brink. His hands seized her hips, gripping them tightly, talons digging into her skin as she began to move, pushing herself up onto her knees and sinking back down, trying to find a rhythm that worked for her.</p><p> </p><p>She rode him slowly, allowing her body to adjust to him while he helped her along. Their previous coupling had been somewhat rushed and, given neither of them had ever been with a member of another species before, it had involved <em>a lot</em> of awkward fumbling. They hadn’t had time to really savor it.</p><p> </p><p>Shepard snapped out of her reverie when something warm and wet enveloped her left breast, tearing a gasp from her throat. A long, blue tongue curled around it, laving at her skin and sending jolt after jolt of pleasure coursing through her every time it flicked over her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you read up on those erogenous zones?”</p><p> </p><p>He responded by reaching up and cupping the other, squeezing it gently. She sighed, allowing her head to roll back as she lost herself in her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before she was moving frantically, practically bouncing on his cock, sultry moans echoing throughout the cabin as she neared her peak. Garrus continued to tease her breasts with his tongue, talons digging oh-so-deliciously into her lower back as he thrust his hips upward to meet hers, desperate to find his own release. Shepard saw stars when she finally came, crying his name out in ecstasy as she clenched around him, not caring if everyone on entire ship heard her.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she finally came down from her high that she realized Garrus hadn’t come yet. He was still hard inside her, but given his ironclad hold on her hips, he was very close. Giving him a reassuring smile, she pushed herself off his lap and slid to the floor between his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Shepard?” He said warily, confusion evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He lurched forward with a gasp when she took him into her mouth. In an instant, his hands were in her hair, talons twitching against her scalp as he struggled to control himself. Shepard smiled around his length, wrapping her hand around the base of him as she began to slowly bob her head, savoring the sound of his hitched breaths and keening whines. As Garrus drew closer to the edge, he got louder, and what control he had managed to maintain was quickly slipping away if the pressure on her head was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, Shepard ran her tongue along the underside of his member, tracing every vein, watching his face contort in unbridled pleasure before engulfing him once more.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t last long after that, and she managed to lean out of the way just as he reached his climax. He came with a shout, body tensing as his orgasm ripped through him, coating her hand and breasts in his seed. She continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, until he was completely spent. When he finally slumped back against the sofa, she released him and grabbed the nearest item of clothing nearby to clean herself with before she found herself being hoisted back up onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Spirits, Shepard… that was…” Garrus trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>And wasn’t <em>that</em> a boost to her ego. “Good, I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do humans usually do… <em>that</em>?” He asked. “With their mouths?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some.” She said with a shrug. “Why? Do Turians <em>not </em> do that?”</p><p> </p><p>He shot her a pointed look and promptly gestured to his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Touché.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them before Garrus spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, as far as cross-species liaisons go, how do you think we’re doing so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard smirked. “Well, <em>I’m </em> certainly not complaining. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well that’s – great, because <em>I </em> would definitely not be… opposed… to continuing this, ah… arrangement.” He cleared his throat nervously. “But only if you want to. It’s your call, Shepard.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely want to.” She assured him, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cupping the back of her neck, Garrus brought their foreheads together. She reached up, cradling the side of his face, her fingers caressing his scarred mandible. She wasn’t sure if it was endorphins or what, but she was suddenly very aware that whatever this was went beyond simply ‘blowing off steam’ with her closest friend and most trusted confidante.</p><p> </p><p>It was a terrifying and exhilarating realization; unfortunately, one she didn’t have much time to mull over before she heard her comm go off. She groaned, not bothering to hide her annoyance while Garrus chuckled, patting her on the back sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her was tempted to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Really</em> tempted.</p><p> </p><p>That was, until EDI’s voice chimed throughout the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shepard, Admiral Hackett is on the other line. He says it’s urgent. Would you like me to patch you through?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is.” She muttered before addressing the AI. “Just give us a minute, EDI.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Very well.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, she logged off.</p><p> </p><p>“Duty calls.” Garrus said quietly as Shepard reluctantly pulled herself away from his comforting embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t it always?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>